Bowser's Virtual Restaurant
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser finds his guilty pleasure.


_**Bowser's Virtual Restaurant**_

_**No flaming. Please review.**_

In a early morning in the Darklands, nobody was awake...except for one little sneakster.

Bowser Jr. woke up, and found his family, still asleep. Then a idea popped out of nowhere in his little brain.

He let out a tiny grin as he snuck to his father's oKoop Koopintosh OS XX Dragon Koopa computer. He turned it on, and clicked the browser, Bowsaro. It opened up.

"I know just the thing..." Junior giggled softly.

Junior typed in "The Restaurant Game". He found the website, and installed the game. He then wrote a note on TextKoopa.

The misdeed was done.

He closed the browser and turned the Koopintosh off, and snuck himself back to bed. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face. Bowser's gonna have a little surprise...

Bowser woke up, and decided to take a day off on kidnapping Peach and beating Mario. He was in a peaceful mood, not a evil one. He went onto his Koopintosh, and found a suspicious note and game.

"Huh? Where did these come from?" Bowser said, confused.

He read the note.

"Enjoy your new job! ~BJ" The note read.

Bowser knew what did the BJ stood for.

_"Junior, huh? Wonder what he's trying to do now..."_ Bowser thought.

But was this another joke? A virus? He's about to find out. He clicked the game file.

"Alright, let's play this thing. It's called "The Restaurant Game"...and apparently, it's open 24-7. And this is part of a research project at the MIT Media Lab, I'm going to assume. So let's start with the tutorial, shall we? Well, I dunno about anything about this. Somehow, this might be a great game, or it might be bad. Let's find out!" Bowser said.

The game obviously started in a restaurant.

"Okay, so I can move the mouse to rotate, hold down the right mouse button to move, or the arrow keys." Bowser said. "Let's go to the kitchen and use the microwave."

He clicked the microwave, and was bewildered by the options.

"Whoa, look at all that stuff? I can go to the microwave, pick it up, put it down, give something to it, sit on it, look at it, eat it and use it. That's hilarious!" Bowser laughed. "Let's eat it first."

He clicked "Sit On", and his character actually sat on it.

"Bwahahaha, I didn't know microwaves would be good seats! Let's get off and eat it." Bowser chuckled.

He clicked "Eat", and a biting sound was heard. Bowser was stunned with shock and humor.

"Holy shell. I'm _eating_ the microwave. I'm, out of all things, _EATING A MICROWAVE_." Bowser said in shock. "Alright, let's get smart. Let's use it!"

Bowser clicked "Use", and beeping sounds were heard.

"Alright, I used it. Now I gotta get out of the kitchen and take a look at the bartender. The controls are pretty jerky. I'm literally thrashing around, bweh heh heh! It's like a earthquake!" Bowser commented.

Bowser then went to the bartender.

"So let's click on the bartender and look at him. He looks like a doll! Gwahaha! He looks a little like Leonardo DiCaprio." Bowser said.

He then clicked on him.

"So let's- Wait, I can sit on him. Gwahahaha! Hey, do you mind if I sit on you? Since you're inanimate, I'm going with yes. Bweh heh heh!" Bowser snickered. "Alright, let's get off and get brains."

He clicked "Eat".

"He doesn't really care. He's just standing there, even if I bit him." Bowser said. "He must be frozen in time! Either that or I'm extremely fast. Plus, I can move forwards only and his hands are stuck."

He then clicked "Look At".

"He looks like he's standing behind a blue-screen. Hey, you filming Lord of the Rings over there?" Bowser joked.

"Now let's take a seat at the table with food on it. Mmm, look at that ugly slime! If I were a farm hog, that'd look delicious! Now let's use my brain and sit." Bowser said.

He clicked "Sit On".

"Now let's eat the food. What's with the giant tutorial, by the way?" Bowser said as he ate.

"Now let's get up and pick things up. So let's pick up the cuisinart and put it down on a table." Bowser said. "This tutorial is for people who never played a game before!"

Bowser then saw his character walking.

"Look how he walks! Gwahahaha! I'm a robot! I. AM. A. CHEF. I. MAKE. FOOD." Bowser joked before making robot sounds.

"This is becoming my guilty pleasure! And maybe the waiters and employees are robots too, but I'm the only one that has any battery left. My virtual restaurant is set in a post-apocalyptic world, 3,000 years since the fall of man and Koopa, and every battery died except mine, wandering around in the deserted world." Bowser stated.

"Plus, there's a door out here." Bowser said.

He went outside.

"Gwahaha, I'm outside, and it looks like a road too! That's just comedy gold! How far can I go? WE. SHALL. TRAVEL." Bowser said before making more robot sounds. "DANGER, KOOPA ROBINSON. DANGER, KOOPA ROBINSON."

"I guess that's the end of that side of the road. I'm actually glad Junior did this prank." Bowser said with a grin. "I think this really is a destroyed Earth because there's a road that just ends, and falls into the river."

He looks at the outside of the restaurant.

"Look at that promising restaurant in the middle of nowhere! This is where our customers come!" Bowser laughed.

He then played husband and wife.

"Honey, where do you want to go today?" Bowser said in a woman voice. "Well, you know that place that looks like a restroom, 6,000 miles away from home, somewhere in the woods or mountains? Let's go there!" Bowser said in his normal voice.

He went back in.

"Now let's pick up dirty dishes. I'm kinda hungry, let's eat some sludge!" Bowser said before eating, picking the dish up and putting it down on a counter.

"Alright, so-" Bowser was interrupted by a magic noise. The dish disappeared!

"Wha...? It's gone!" Bowser said in shock.

After the bartender served beer, and the chef served steak, Bowser checked the servers to find nothing. He then went to the other end of the road in his robot voice, but found a invisible wall. Then comes the funniest thing Bowser will ever witness.

"Let's pick people up, shall we?" Bowser said.

He clicked "Pick Up" near the bartender...and then...

**"UGH!"** The bartender grunted.

Bowser guffawed at this.

"What was up with that?!" Bowser cackled. He did it multiple times before stopping.

"Wonder what happens if I use him." Bowser said as he clicked "Use".

A Windows 98 sound played and a message popped up.

"Please do not disturb the bartender!" The message said. The rest that it said was chat interface and stuff.

"Then how come I can pick him up, eat him and look at him?" Bowser said, confused.

He then picked up objects and put them on peoples' heads for fun and comedy. Once again, he guffawed. He even sat on the fruit bowl that was on top of the chef! He then ate food from the table at that height. He then used the fridge, which made a opening sound(but didn't actually open).

Bowser then did one more thing.

"Oh, there's some garbage there! Let's eat some garbage!" Bowser said. Once he ate garbage, he laughed as loud and hard as he could.

After stopping, Bowser gives his final thoughts.

"This game is hilarious, but obviously stupid as well. I'm glad Junior did this prank. In fact, I'm gonna prank him back!" Bowser said.

He sent a email and a game to Junior's mini Koopintosh.

Junior got a email and read it.

_"You're winner. ~PP"_

Junior knew what that signature meant. Papa. But what's with the message? He clicked the game and it turned out to be Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing. He played it and had a fun time as well.

The moral of the story is: Even with bad games, you can have fun with them.

_**THE END**_

_**No flaming, review!**_


End file.
